


Inari

by Firehedgehog



Series: WTF Stories [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Future Mpreg, MPD, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Underage Sex, creature is adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: due to a potion spill in first year, Harry awakens a long thought lost Kitsune bloodline. The thing is, his creature side has its own personality and is an adult in form/body. Thing is, no one knows the Kitsune is Harry.





	1. Year one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the fanfic and anything original, and flames will be fed to kitsune Harry to roast marshmellows

Harry sighed as he crawled into bed, he was tired after a long day of school and was glad that tomorrow he had off.

 

Still, he wasn’t happy.

 

Two months ago during potions class a potion had exploded when Ron put in an ingredient he wasn’t suppose to, Harry had been rushed to the hospital wing unconscious.

 

Thing is, scans said teh potion had forced creature blood from far in the past to awaken, but Harry felt no different and looked no different. Best guess it would go into effect once his body hit puberty.

 

Great, now he wasn’t human either.

 

Sighing, he slipped asleep.

 

OoOoO

 

Two hours later Golden once emerald eyes opened, the sound of the wizarding children dead to the world around him. He slipped out of the bed stretching, glad that his human.. human like self had gone sky clad for once.

 

It was very awkward going from cute tiny human child, to adult tall Kitsune. In moments of controlled yokai he was dressed in a lilac and blue kimono, and left his long silver hair loose. His siken fox years twitched as he slipped from the tower, as he followed his nose after a delightful scent.

 

He woke every few days since Harry’s blood awakened him. He did hop they merged back into one once puberty hit, after all multiple personalities was not a comfortable thought.

 

For a kitsune he was a very powerful level, he was born a nine tails.. something he knew shouldn’t be possible. But the power in his blood told him that yes he did have that power.

 

This issue was, his form was fully adult and adult kitsunes went into heat, guess who had just entered there first heat.

 

H would have to make sure no pregnancy happened, after all while his body was ready sweet Harry was definitely not.

 

OoOoO

 

“Hello Sensei,” a deep husky voice purred, Severus froze not expecting that voice after long hours of grading. There laying on his bed was someone that could only be described as beautiful and not human.

 

“A kitsune... outside of Japan?” Severus asked, the beauty smirked and he gulped a bit seeing the nine silken tails behind the creature.

 

“Mmmmm... very far away from it, I’ll go there someday. And you my dear, smell very nice and tasty,” the Kitsune said, the silken folds of there kimono began to slide off there body showing a very nice body flushed in heat.

 

“This is an invitation by the way,” The Kitsune purred.

 

It had been a very long time since he’d been lucky.

 

OoOoO

 

The potions master was very skilled, and for his first time the Kitsune found it perfect. He watched the mans sleeping face, who was quite handsome when not scowling.

 

One day he may allow kits with this human, because h wouldn’t allow children yet with his other side so young.

 

Still, his heat wasn’t over but he had to get back to the tower so his human self would wake in hsi own bed and he had to cleanse his body of the mating.

 

“See you soon lovely,” he purred, and was gone.

 

After all, a heat would last a week so he’d be waking up every night for a bit.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke with a yawn, stretching and feeling more relaxed then he had in months.

 

He must have slept deep to be this relaxed.

 

TBC


	2. Year Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year two, Harry still doesn’t know his other side and the Kitsune finds more places to scratch his itch.  
> this fanfics just for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can make requests doesn't mean i'll take them

The kitsune wanted to squeal when in his midnight wanderings he came across a centaur, even better when he realized it was Firenze.

 

It was even more amusing when the centaur didn’t realize that he was Harry Potter.

 

“Fox, of another shore, what is your name,” the centaur demanded.

 

“Hmm, I have a name but also don’t have one. I guess you could call me Inari,” The Kitsune purred.

 

“I am Firenze,” he replied, he sniffed the air and peered at the fox yokai in interest.

 

“Interested, I am in heat. But there will be no children for a few years yet,” Inari replied.

 

“I am agreeable to no children,” Firenze replied, Inari smirked and his clothing slipped into a silken puddle on the ground.

 

It was a very interesting meeting, but not easy due to body differences. Centaurs put Horses to shame, and it was almost a shock to his system.

 

He could only enjoy the ride as Firenze blew cum into his body from behind, damn it.. he really needed to learn to flip genders as his back was going to kill him.

 

Oh, and it was very hard to stop the fertilization from a centaur.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry woke with a wince.

 

“You okay there Harry?” Ron asked.

 

“Yeah, I must have slept weirdly and pulled my back a little,” he said, stretching as much as he could out.

 

Deep in his subconscious, his yokai self giggled.

 

OoOoO

 

“Ohhhh... pretty,” Inari said, spotting the Defence teacher walk down the hallway. Sure the man was a nimrod, but he was so pretty.

 

Three minutes later of stalking the man he huffed away, the man could be called a man. Definitely wouldn’t satisfy his heat.

 

Well, the potions master was available and had kept him from wandering first year.

 

OoOoO

 

It was over, Riddle was defeated and he’d live from the bite.

 

That night as he rested in bed, he looked at his arm, Fawkes had been about to cry in it when it had healed on its own.

 

Could.. this be part of his creature blood.

 

Inari slept deeply in there mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer and year three is when the fun starts


	3. Summer and year three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat hits in summer and forth year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun writing this, this fic is no where serious and does have a bit of plot.

Inari woke with a curse, his body throbbing in heat, which was a concern as he shouldn’t return to heat till Harry returned to school.

This was probably an effect of the snake venom in there veins, which would have killed them if they were human like they looked most of the time.

Quickly his mind spun, looking to where he could find a partner quick before it got worse and he;d jump anyone.

Why oh why, did they end a damn uke.

His relatives were right out, shudder.. too gross to even think of.

Did he just throw up in his mouth?

Ewww...

But still...

Hm.. he sensed a magical in the area.

OoOoO

Sirius Black was in his grim form resting, he knew he was close to where his godson was.

Maybe tomorrow if he was lucky.

A sharp yip caught his attention, his ears pricked up and twisting he saw a silver fox.. a multi tailed fox with molten golden eyes.

‘A kitsune... here?’ he thought surprised.

So surprised he lost his grip on his magic, and his body became human again.

“Oh, so that’s how it goes’ a husky male voice purred, and standing where the fox had been was a beautiful male in a silken kimono. The silken belt was loose, ad the kitsune’s smirks in pure invitation.

And this was how he ended up getting it on after years in prison.

It also side tracked him for about a week.

OoOoO

Harry Potter was hyperventilating, for the first time since Inari’s self was born he’d woken up. Puberty had started for his human self, and he freaked out at not being in charge of his body and the body... having sex.

Actually in the middle of there partner giving them an Orgasm.

(Breath Harry) Inari said in there mind as they slipped back to there room.

((What’s going on?)) Harry asked freaking out.

(This... is going to take awhile)

OoOoO

The next few days were stressful, especially with his kitsune alter ego revealed and the fact he went into heat. And If heat wasn’t taken care of, he’d jump anything and more then likely end up pregnant.

Pregnant, sure he wanted a family but he was in no way right now when technically eh was a kid.

This was a mess.

And then he blew his ‘ _aunt_ ’ up like a balloon.

OoOoO

((The guy we mated during heat was a convict)) Harry thought looking at the deranged image of Sirius Black.

(He seemed sane enough) Inari said.

((Inari, the only thing that mattered to us at that moment was the fact he was a good lay for our heat)) Harry grumbled.

(And...?)

Harry sighed, and it didn’t help that he was starting to remember the times Inari was awake by himself and his past heats.

OoOoO

((i can’t believe were doing this)) Harry moaned, as Inari slipped through the castle and all the way to Professor Lupins rooms. Inari ignored the spells that kept it locked during the full moon, nothing kept a curious and in heat Yokai at bay.

Resting on the floor was a fully transformed werewolf, at the moment a full wolf.

Inari slipped to his own nine tailed fully canine form allowing hsi in heat scent to spread,

(I wonder if werewolves can knot) Inari mused.

OoOoO

Harry winced a bit as he crawled out of bed, ignoring how tired yet satisfied his body felt.

He felt full in strange way, and knew it was from all the cum Professor Lupin’s werewolf form had pounded into him. Thankfully the sum belly had faded long before they got to bed, and Inari had stopped all chance of pregnancy.

At least that had been the final day of that Heat.

OoOoO

((Snapes going to kill us if he ever finds out who we are)) Harry said.

(Well I won’t be telling him) Inari purred as Snape pounded there ass.

((Oh my god)) Harry said.

(He’s a sex god) Inari moaned out as his sweet spot was hit.

OoOoO

It was a good thing Harry’ scent changed with his form, or he was sure Remus would have figured out his random playmate during the full moon was Harry.

For a thirteen year old Harry had a lot of sexual knowledge and experience, even if its just through second hand via Inari.

It also meant the nights both of them kept his dreams were very interesting, he woke woke hard and ready.

Some nights it drove Harry to distraction, making him wish his human self was older. He had a feeling that his two selves would become one once older.

He wondered what would happen then, would one of his heat playmates still want to mate with him... would he have children... well kits?

(How about a walk, were too frustrated with the edge of heat to sleep) Inari said, after all there heat would blaze full ahead any time.

Moments later Inari slipped from the school, the dementers avoiding him unlike when they were human... ish.

It took ten minutes when his eyes caught sight of a certain canine form, smirking he slipped over and found a small cave. Bit too large for humanoid forms, but perfect for canine.

“Well Hello there Foxy,” Sirius Black said walking over.

“Heya Padfoot,” Inari purred as only a fox could.

“Its been awhile Inari,” The man smirked.

“Too long,” Inari said, pulling the man into a smouldering kiss. He could feel the mans hard erection against his own, and Harry was blushing in there mind somehow.

Slowly they parted, and Inari pulled him to the cave telling the plan.

Soon enough, they were both in the cave and Inari blissed out as Sirius knotted deep inside him.

The sun was peaking out when they finally relaxed, after going at it in both forms.

“This is the longest we’ve gone at it,” Inari said, cuddling up with the man.

“Well I’ve definitely done my best, lotsa pent up energy and magic,” Sirius said, gazing at the sex flushed perfect creature beside him.

“Good thing there’s no class today, I’d be too tired to sit still,” Inari said stretching, enjoying the look of his cum belly.

“Just how old are you, i know Kitsune blood can hit a lot of weird ways,” Sirius asked.

“Maybe I’ll tell you in the future mr criminal,” Inari teased, and jumped the man.

OoOoO

‘Padfoot’ Harry thought in shock as his heat mate grabbed Rons leg and ran, of course he could only chase.

A rat, a man... the true criminal.

His Godfather was innocent.

And of course Remus forgot his potion that made his werewolf mellow and horny.

He didn’t like this situation, but he’d rather his lover proved innocent.

“Professor Lupin, take your potion, peter we can take care of after,” Harry said, ignoring how his potion lover accused the other two of being on the dark side.

(Yummy all three, wonder if all three could take us at once) Inari said.

((Inari i don’t need those thoughts right now)) Harry thought, forcing himself to ignore the fact he felt hard.

Of course then the world screwed them over, aka it went canon.

OoOoO

“I swear on my magic Sirius black is innocent,” Harry said, hearing the minister Fudge deny the evidence. And he knew it was a true vow, having looked it up.

“Oops, looks like i told the true,” Harry said sarcastically, as he used magic after the vow.

He enjoyed the shit storm that followed.

Oh, and that Sirius got custody of him.

And thus Harry stopped playing by Destiny’ path.

 

TBC


	4. Summer and Year Four: part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inari might have screwed up a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended cutting year four in two, was getting long and i knew you guys would enjoy it.

“What do you think Harry?” Sirius asked, showing the large airy room in there new place. The room was painted red and gold with a huge bed with a rust red quilt on top. A window was open above it where Hedwig already flew in, the room has a large desk, bookcase, and much much more.

 

Apparently Sirius had bought it with the proceeds of his pay of for being in prison all those years, not wanting to live in his childhood home.

 

“Its perfect,” Harry said happily, climbing onto the bed he ohhs at how comfy it was.

 

“I’ll leave you to explore and unpack, I have a few things to unpack also,” Sirius said.

 

OoOoO

 

It was midnight and Harry woke with a start, quickly he rushed to the rooms private bathroom where he lost his stomachs contents.

 

“Flu?” he asked himself, eh hadn’t been sick the last few years.

 

(Kitsune can’t get sick like humans) Inari said, harry felt rush of energy go over there body as Inari scanned them.

 

“Well?” he asked.

 

(I Might have screwed up) Inari said nervously.

 

“Screwed up, screwed up how?” Harry demanded of his other self.

 

“Well, you know out last heat two weeks ago before the mess with Peter where we pretty much spent almost two days being fucked by Sirius...” Inari said taking over.

 

((And?))

 

“Well, somehow he got through my powers... were pregnant,” Inari said placing a hand on there still flat belly.

 

((Crap...)) Harry thought.

 

OoOoO

 

Sirius almost reached for his wand when something woke from his sleep, blinking in the darkness he realized it was harry.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked the teen, who had crawled onto the bed and was leaning over him.

 

“You like Inari right, like like like.. not just sex right?” Harry asked nervously.

 

“You’ve met the fox.. and well yeah I like him a lot,” Sirius said curious.

 

“And... you know Inari has another form right, and.. well,” Harry said, and before his eyes his form turned into a very familiar sexy being.

 

Sirius fainted.

 

OoOoO

 

He woke feeling a bit shocked.

 

“And somehow you got me pregnant,” Inari/Harry sad, Sirius fainted again.

 

Inari sighed.

 

OoOoO

 

Sirius woke with a very strange dream in his head, that Inari was Harry and he’d somehow gotten his godson pregnant.

 

Turning he groaned, sleeping naked under the cover next to him was Inari.. so not a dream. He pulled out wand and scanned Inari, he blushed when the readings of pregnancy came back with an echo of his own magic.

 

“Do you hate me,” a voice whispered, blinking he realized Inari... er Harry.. his godson?? was awake.

 

“No.. Inari.. Harry.. I just wasn’t expecting this. But i guess family magic would get past kitsune magic,” he sighed.

 

“Family magic?” Inari asked with interest.

 

“When a family bloodline gets too member low, it can power through anything to get one pregnant. Sure its legal at thirteen for what we did Inari, I’m just glad that they removed the wedlock laws ages ago as i doubt your ready for marriage,” Sirius said, Inari blushes and shook his head.

 

“Well, the next nine months will be interesting... because neither forms will be hide when we start to show,” Inari said, placing a hand on his flat belly.

 

“You know if your already pregnant...” Sirius said with a grin a rouge would envy, Inari laughed and pulled his lover down into a kiss.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry lay on the bed as naked as the day he was born, Sirius was pounding his ass as he read a letter.

 

“Huh, invitation to a huge sports event,” Harry said through his cries of pleasure.

 

“Want to go Harry,” Sirius asked the teen.

 

“Sounds cool, but will make the fact that I can’t play this year worse. I wasn’t expecting a kid, but i want them to be born,” Harry said, after all morning sickness was a bitch and then he always found himself horny.. well hornier then usual.

 

And he was barely pregnant.

 

“Send a reply, we have more summer to fill before you head back to school,” Sirius said and started to pull out. Harry turned and glared, specks of gold appearing in the green.

 

“Reply later, sex now,” he growled.

 

Sirius bent to the task.

 

Of course Deatheaters attacked the event.

 

OoOoO

 

Harry smiled to himself as he climbed into bed at Hogwarts, sure he had a home with Sirius but Hogwarts.. was well... Hogwarts.

 

The ride had been long and exhausting, the motion of the train upsetting his stomach so he’d pretty much napped here. As he curled under the sheets he placed a hand on his belly, it wasn’t showing yet but he could feel it thickening.

 

He would have to arrange a room to himself somehow, after all before the school year ended there would be a baby Potter. God he couldn’t believe that, in a matter of months he’d be a mother.

 

Finally his form changed into a familiar one, quietly Inari slipped from bed careful not to wake the others.

 

It was while he was about eh discovered someone else had slipped out, thankfully missing the fact Harry was no longer in bed. Neville was going to be quite tall and handsome when he grew up, the gentle wizard was just standing peering towards the forbidden forest.

 

“Its very late for a wizard your age to be up,” Inari said, Neville spun around wand in hand and gulped, seeing the silver humanoid standing there.

 

“Your.. your.. your a Kitsune,” Neville said in shock, and definitely bi from the quick boner he was growing there.

 

“Yes, and your a wizard,” Inari purred, and pulled the wizard into a kiss.

 

Oh, that blush was just adorable.

 

Smirking Inari pulled the teen into an abandoned classroom, and Neville didn’t protests as Inari shifted his clothing off, and wow did Neville pull his own off quickly.

 

Laughing Inari began a very fun hour, ending with him thrusting deep inside of Neville. The younger seeming male could only orgasm below him, as the kitsunes seed coiled inside him. Inari did make sure his seed were null though, neither Harry or himself wanted to be a father when they were going to be a mother before the end of forth year.

 

“I.. didn’t know sex would be like that, all the stories,” Neville said taking deep breaths, his skin flush against Inari.

 

“Oh, sex can be many things little wizard. And maybe, in the future you or I will have the next step. After all I want to have many kits,” Inari said, kissing Neville gently.

 

“Kits.. you mean babies?” Neville squeaked, a hand going to his cum splattered belly.

 

“Yes, but the future not now. After all this was our first meeting, oh.. you recovered,” Inari said, and took the wizard again.

 

OoOoO

 

Inari slipped Neville into bed, a touch of magic had the wizard clean and dressed.

 

He then also slipped into bed, Harry again and more then satisfied to sleep.

 

OoOoO

 

It was suppose to be nine months from conception, in fact it was just days before the drawing of Champions and Harry was leaning towards Pregnancy all done now. Yup.

 

Of course it was a potions accident, but caused by Ron of all things.

 

He remembered trying to stop Ron from adding an item, one not even on the list for the potion and an explosion. The potion exploded and drenched him, and in less then two minutes his stomach burst from flat to oh my god be born already stage.

 

Thank goodness school robes were large, but his huge belly was tight against them almost painfully.

 

He’d been rushed to the hospital wing, thankfully alright but malnourished due to the rushed pregnancy. God the Potions to help were disgusting, but she pronounced both he and the twins were okay.

 

Twin, just wow.

 

He’d quickly gotten his own room, but he’d had to rush his deliveries for baby supplies and double it.

 

Today was the drawing, Harry sat at the table in his new maternity robes idly slapping Hermione’s hands from his belly, as she seemed obsessed on babies.

 

(Maybe she needs to be knocked up herself) Inari mused, and she was a beautiful female even if neither of them leaned that way.

 

(As long as its not Ron) Harry said sipping his tea, Ron had not taken Harry being pregnant well. Apparently he was suppose to be with Ginny.

 

Ewwwwwww.

 

Across the table Neville ate the last of his meal, he didn’t know what it was but Neville for some reason usually became the uke of there meetings. It was strange, since Inari/Harry he’d thought were pure ukes. But there was something delicious of taking the green mage, and Harry had some delicious dreams of Neville heavy with there pups.

 

Speaking of pups, the twins were very active and thankfully not kicking his bladder. Thankfully he’d managed to use Kitsune magic on them so they’d be born human, there kitsune sides locked till they were older.

 

Damn it, would the kits just turn so they could be born already.

 

And slapped Hermione hand away.

 

“And the forth Champion is Harry Potter,” Harry did a spit take.

 

“Hell no,” He yelled pulling himself up to his feet.

 

“Its already to late, your name has been drawn,” Dumbledore said.

 

“I am not putting my pregnancy and babies in Danger as i never entered,” he snarled, he pressed a hand on his belly to calm the babies who became agitated from his mood.

 

“Follow me Mr Potter,” Dumbledore said. Harry snarled angrily.

 

OoOoO

 

“Its clearly in the rules, those in any stage of pregnancy or have newborns and sole provider cannot enter. It was added when the tournament wiped out an entire family, which Mr Potter clearly fall sunder,” Crouch said, after all while it would be wonderful to have the chosen one in it would be another to have a pregnant boy who lived.

 

And with that Harry was pulled from the tournament after they did some spell on it, which apparently only worked if certain things were met.

 

Harry was pleased.

 

(ohh.. that Victor looks Yummy) Inari said.

 

(not now Inari, wait til the babies are born because it would be a bit hard for people not to notice you were suddenly heavily pregnant too)

 

Inari could only sigh.


End file.
